The Blaine Diaries
by TheFawningCow
Summary: Blaine Anderson's parents died last Spring, and Blaine is tired of everyone asking if he is okay. He just wants everything to go back to the way it used to be. On the first day of school, Blaine meets Sam Evans, and they fall in love. But what happens when Sam's brother Sebastian comes to town, and makes Blaine question everything he knows? Based on the Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I've recently become obsessed with The Vampire Diaries lately, and as usual, Glee is my number 1, so I'd thought I would combine them. It's not a crossover, as none of the characters from the different shows interact, but I'm taking The Vampire Diaries plot, and pairing it with Glee characters. This story will revolve around Blam and SeBlaine. I would've done Klaine, but everyone does that couple, so I went for a change. I don't want my story to be exactly line for line from the Vampire Diaries, so I'm adding my own spin to it.**

** Sam is Stefan, Sebastian is Damon, and Blaine is Elena.**

** Hope you enjoy!**

Waking up in the morning had become a chore for Blaine Anderson. Ever since his parents had died, Blaine had felt like he was just floating through life, not really caring anymore. He _did_ care about his brother and friends, but sometimes Blaine just wanted to _not_ wake up one morning, and join his parents in heaven.

Today, that wish became even more apparent. It was the first day of junior year, and Blaine knew that once he got to school, everyone would hover around him, pretending to care. Blaine had the summer to grieve, and the pain _had_ subsided, but it was still there, and he didn't want to have to deal with everyone's pity.

"Blainers!" Cooper's voice rang from downstairs. "Hurry up, I don't have all freaking day! You have to go to school!"

Cooper had become Blaine's guardian when their parents died. The eldest brother obviously didn't want to take care of him, and Blaine had suspected that Cooper had thought of giving Blaine to foster care, before finally taking guardianship. Sometimes, Blaine worried that Cooper would eventually hate him, for making him give up his dreams.

"Blaine!" Cooper called again, and Blaine hurried down the stairs. His older brother wasn't the best cook, and the pancakes he made looked not very appetizing, so Blaine opted for skipping breakfast today.

"You sure?" Coop asked. "Breakfast is like the most important meal of the day."

"I'm sure."

"Whatever, don't be late for school," Cooper jabbed his finger at Blaine. It was his "signature" move, pointing was apparently the key to successful acting. "Bye."

Blaine waved, and sighed at the sight of the stove turned on. He quickly turned it off. Cooper always forgot to turn off the stove, or any appliance really. Sometimes, it felt like Blaine was the adult, scolding Cooper for being so forgetful.

_Teenage Dream_ rang from his phone, and Blaine quickly grabbed it, waiting a moment to listen to song, before answering it.

"Hello."

"Hey," Kurt's voice said. Kurt Hummel, his best friend and ex-boyfriend. The only one Blaine had truly loved. "Are you ready? I'm staring my car, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Blaine said, dreading the day. "Just don't rush." The longer it took Kurt to get there, the better.

"Oh don't worry," Kurt snorted. "I'm looking forward to today as much as you are. All that dreaded hormones, and the disgusting outfits!"

"The horror," Blaine said, sarcastically. "Anyway, I'll talk to you when you get here. Bye."

"Bye."

Blaine hung up, and closed his eyes. He would get through the day, he had to. All he needed was courage.

"Courage," Blaine whispered to himself, and picked up his bag, deciding to wait outside for his friend.

After two more minutes, Kurt's car came into view. Blaine opened the door, and sat down in the passenger seat.

"It's going to be okay," Kurt promised, taking his hand and squeezing it. Blaine smiled slightly, appreciating the subtle support Kurt gave.

It really was a relief that when they broke up, it was natural to slip back into "best friend" mode. Blaine had worried about that when he was planning on breaking up with Kurt, that the boy would simply stop talking to him, and refuse any chance of friendship. Just that reason made Blaine almost stay in the relationship, but he needed some time alone, to just grieve.

"Think of it this way, in two years, we will be out of here. Gone! Out to New York where we can finally live!" Kurt said, dreamily. Blaine found himself nodding, New York was definitely going to be his safe haven. His one true home, and Blaine couldn't wait to get there.

The drive to school was filled with mindless chatter, Kurt obviously trying to take his mind off of his worries. Blaine appreciated it, but it didn't help.

"Blaine!" A voice yelled behind them when they got to their lockers. Blaine looked and saw Rachel running towards him. "I missed you so much!"

"We saw each other yesterday," Blaine petted her hair. Rachel always gave him comfort.

"How is he?" She asked Kurt, and Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Is he okay?"

"Why don't you just ask him yourself," Kurt said dryly, and Blaine chuckled. Rachel turned towards him again.

"Glee practise is today, you have to be there! I've been planning a duet for us!"

"Today?" Blaine groaned. He loved singing, and he loved Glee, but he just wanted to go home and rest. "Why today?"

"Because we have to practice for Sectionals!" Rachel exclaimed, surprised that he would say that.

"That's like three months away, Rachel," Kurt rolled his eyes, patted her shoulder. "Why don't you try to _not _be annoying today? Let's see what happens!"

Rachel huffed, and tugged Blaine away, trying to storm off. Blaine knew she wasn't actually angry at Kurt, he said stuff like that all the time, it was just Rachel practising her storm offs for Broadway.

Right in the middle of his thoughts, Rachel abruptly stopped. Blaine almost fell over her, and straightened himself up.

"There's a new kid!" Rachel pointed to the boy in the office. They could only see his back, but could tell he wasn't someone they knew. And everyone knew everyone in this school.

"Do you think he is able to sing? We should grab him now! Glee needs more people to sway in the background as I sing!" Rachel babbled on, getting excited.

"Who's that?" Kurt had finally caught up with them, pointing at the kid in question. Rachel was too busy planning how to get the boy in Glee club to answer him.

"I don't know, can only see blonde hair, and his back," Blaine replied, trying to figure out the weird feeling of familiarity he was getting.

"That's a hot back," Kurt commented, and Blaine laughed. The new kid turned around, and Blaine was taken aback at how attractive he looked. The blonde looked at Blaine, and they held each other's gazes for a few seconds. Blaine could feel his cheeks burning, but the boy's green eyes were hypnotizing.

"Uh wow," Kurt said as the boy walked away. "You two just totally had a moment." His voice sounded odd, a little shaky, but Blaine ignored it.

"His back isn't the only thing that's hot," Blaine blurted out, before flushing a dark red. Kurt chuckled, but it seemed a little forced. Blaine didn't want to know why.

"This is perfect," Rachel clapped, and Blaine jumped as he had forgotten she was even there. "You need to become his friend, and lure him into Glee club!"

"Not everything is about Glee," Blaine told Rachel, but she brushed away his comment, skipping away. Kurt smiled at Blaine, wished him a good day, and followed her to their class.

Blaine looked at his schedule, and read that he had Spanish with Mr. Schuester next, a class that he didn't mind.

Walking into the classroom, Blaine took a step back at the sight of blonde boy. The boy looked up at him, and for the second time that day they held gazes. Blaine seemed to forget how to breathe, and jumped at the feel of someone's hand on his back.

"Blaine," Mr. Schuester said kindly. "Why don't you take your seat?" He obviously still pitied him, and Blaine quickly took his seat, annoyed.

"Hey, guys! Did you have a good summer?" Mr. Shuester smiled, before his eyes landed on the blonde boy. "It looks like we have a new student. What's your name?"

"Sam Evans, sir," the boy said, and Blaine smiled, finally knowing his name. Mr. Shuester kept smiling until his eyes landed on Sam's ring, and then he frowned. Blaine didn't know why, as the ring looked pretty cool.

"Well, it's great to have you here, Sam," Mr. Shuester's voice sounded strained, and he quickly turned to the chalkboard.

"I think today we should start with some review, no estas acuerdo?" Blaine drifted off after that, preferring to stare at Sam instead. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by surprisingly well, and Blaine had figured his worries were nothing. Until, of course, Rick –a hockey player –decided that it was the perfect time to slushy him.

Blaine winced when the dreaded slushy was thrown at his face. He groaned when he felt the liquid seep through his polo shirt, and resigned himself to going home sticky and wet.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine heard above him, and a hand helped him up. Rubbing his eyes, Blaine opened them to see Sam's face directly in front of his.

"Hi," he squeaked, because he really didn't know what else to say. Being covered in slushy wasn't the best first impression.

"Why did those guys do that?" Sam growled, and Blaine just shrugged. It was actually pretty normal, he was in Glee, and he would get slushied. Blaine had hoped though, that the jocks wouldn't slushy a boy who just lost his parents. Apparently, his hopes were idiotic.

"I'll help clean you up," Sam offered, and guided Blaine to the washroom. Blaine's heart started beating erratically, and he willed it to slow down. It didn't.

"Thanks, you don't have to though," Blaine told Sam. "You'll be late for class."

"I don't care," Sam smiled, and turned on the tap. Blaine took a deep breath, before putting his red stained hair under the tap.

"So, how was your first day of William McKinley High School?" Blaine asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Pretty good," Sam said. "Though I'm pissed that those guys did that to you."

"It's okay," Blaine tried to laugh it off. "I'm not the most coolest kid in school. I'm not the only one who gets slushied."

"I would've thought you were popular," Sam commented. "You are very handsome."

If Blaine had been eating, it would've been all over the floor right now.

"That's not the only way to be popular," Blaine hurriedly argued, not used to the blatant flirting. Sam smiled, and smoothed down Blaine's now gel free hair.

"I guess," Sam mused, before helping Blaine up. He stared at him for a few minutes, and Blaine felt his cheeks go red.

"What?" He finally said, touching his face to see if there was slushy on it.

"Nothing, you just…..remind me of someone," Sam blinked, and smiled again. 'I don't think I can do anything about your shirt, but I did get everything out of your hair."

"Thanks."

"Though, you have awesome hair, I don't know why you gel it so much."

Blaine laughed, but didn't answer, deciding to get off of the counter. He and Sam slowly walked out of the washroom together, and saw Rachel run up.

"Blaine! You got slushied! C'mon I think Finn has an extra shirt you can use, let's go," she rambled, and Blaine smiled at Sam as she started dragging him away.

"Thanks for helping me," he called, and Sam nodded in answer. They stared at each other for a moment, as Sam started to appear further away.

"Rachel," Blaine laughed. "Slow down." He then looked back to Sam again, and was shocked to see that he was nowhere to be found.

He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with chapter two. Sorry this chapter is so short. Hope you enjoy..**

Writing songs in the cemetery had somehow become a habit to Blaine. Ever since his parents died, it was the only thing he looked forward to. In a way, it was like visiting them, like they were still alive and just living somewhere else. Blaine liked to close his eyes and pretend that was actually the case.

He was writing a new song today, and was surprised at how happy it sounded. It wasn't entirely joyful, Blaine predicted that any song he would compose would never be truly happy anymore, but it was lighter than his usual stuff, more about moving on then earth shattering sadness.

Blaine didn't know why, nothing out of usual had happened today. Except for meeting Sam.

"Well, hello there," a voice sounded behind Blaine and he jumped in the air, his notebook flying. Quickly turning around, Blaine was met with the sight of a man (maybe a few years older than him) with brown hair, and sparkling green eyes. He stood at a tall height, at least 6'2, and his face reminded Blaine somewhat of a meerkat. That didn't stop him from being heartbreakingly handsome, in a way that Sam was.

Out of this world handsome.

"Uh, hi," Blaine quickly moved to a standing position. The man smirked, and Blaine felt the need to blush, but he held it in.

"Sorry for scaring you," the man commented, eyes flying to where Blaine's notebook lay. "It was just a little odd seeing some kid hanging out in a cemetery."

Blaine laughed and started collecting his things. "Well, I'm just weird like that."

"I like weird."

"Oh," Blaine said lamely, making sure his notebook was secure in his bag. Turning back towards the man, Blaine smiled, noticing that he had the same eyes as Sam.

"I've never seen you around here before," Blaine said, trying to make conversation. His friends had always said that he was too friendly for his own good, but he liked talking to people.

"Just moved with my brother," the man smirked, running his eyes over Blaine's body. "If this is what this town has to offer, though, I might stay."

Blaine stared for a minute, his cheeks flushing. There had never been many gay guys in Lima, Ohio, he was extremely lucky that Kurt was here. Otherwise, he'd be the only one. So, being flirted with was a first.

"What's your name?" Blaine said, trying to change the subject, still blushing. The man smirked again, and came closer.

"Sebastian."

* * *

Rachel Berry was a special girl, she'd always known that. Right from when she was a baby, Rachel could remember her daddies telling her that she was meant for great things. She'd always thought "great things" meant Broadway. Rachel was destined to be a star.

Not a witch. No matter what her "mother" said.

During the summer, Shelby Corcoran had randomly visited, claiming to be Rachel's mother. Of course, the diva believed her, they looked extremely similar, and both had amazing voices.

Though, Rachel's was better.

Shelby had taken Rachel on many trips to New York, which was the best city in the world, and the girl planned on living there once she got out of high school.

Rachel tried to have as much fun as possible in NY, it was the city where dreams came true, but Shelby had taken Rachel to the side one day and told her of her heritage.

Rachel was apparently a witch, an extremely powerful one at that. Her powers were so vast that she could do anything she wanted, as long as she worked for it. She could make things float, start fires, the list went on.

It was a load of crap. Witches didn't exist, and Shelby clearly was insane. Rachel told her daddies she never wanted to see Shelby again. She couldn't be around such craziness, not with her fast approaching Broadway career on the line.

Ever since though, what Shelby told Rachel wouldn't leave her thoughts. It stuck with her, and Rachel had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"I still love him," Kurt moaned to her at the Lima Bean. They were talking about Blaine (who didn't talk about him now? His parents had died!), and that weird stare off he had with the new guy.

"I don't know what to say Kurt," Rachel said mournfully. "I'm sure they would never last as a couple. You're Blaine's soulmate!"

"I thought," Kurt took a gulp of his coffee. "That once Blaine had finished grieving for his parents we would start dating again! But it hasn't happened!"

Rachel sighed, unrequited love hurt, she knew this from experience with a certain boy named Finn Hudson.

"We'll think of something," Rachel promised Kurt. "I'm positive Blaine still has feelings for you."

"I hope," Kurt sighed wistfully, looked at the door, and sat up straighter. "Oh God, he's coming."

"Who? Blaine?"

"No! Sam Evans!"

Rachel turned to the door and gasped at the sight of the new kid. They quickly put all of their papers (which had their planning of how to make Klaine official again) into their bags and tried to look innocent.

"Hey," Sam's voice sounded from behind them. "You go to William McKinley right?"

"Yes," Kurt choked around his coffee, and Rachel just smiled brilliantly.

"Oh hey, I just moved here. I think you've seen me around-"

"We have," Rachel interrupted. "And just to tell you, if you can sing you should join our Glee club, the _New Directions_! We are amazing!"

Kurt kicked Rachel's chair and she shut up before she blurted out something else.

"I'll think about it," Sam laughed. "I'm sure you know my name, but we haven't been introduced properly." He held out a hand. "I'm Sam Evans."

"Rachel Berry," she grabbed the hand, and immediately let it go like it burned her.

"Woah, Rachel," Kurt said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said, staring at Sam. He stared back, and Rachel knew he knew what she saw. Blood, murder, fog, crows,_ Blaine._

"I have to go," the blonde said, and Rachel finally looked away, back to Kurt's surprised face.

Something really bad was going to happen, she could just feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, my school has finally ended, meaning more time for me to update. Though, the next three days I won't be updating. My friend invited me to her cottage, and there isn't any internet connection.**

**Or cell service.**

**Or T.V…..**

**Well, wish me luck and make sure to review!**

"So," Kurt began as the Glee club all sat down at the Lima Bean. "There's a party tonight, open invite. Should we go?"

"Duh," Noah (who insisted on being called "Puck", but Blaine just hated that name too much) snorted. He slammed his feet onto the coffee table and slumped back into the chair. The lady in near them made sure to glare, and Blaine supressed a chuckle.

"I don't know," Quinn smirked, glancing over at Rachel who was ordering her drink. "Some of us may be given a hard time."

Rachel, who had heard from her spot in line, frowned. Blaine sighed, looking at her slushy stained shirt. Rachel obviously hadn't had a good day, and Quinn wasn't helping.

"No, Puck's right," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I think we should go. Not like we might get this chance again."

The popular kids of the Glee club looked away awkwardly, and Finn tried to pat Kurt's back, but the latter shifted away.

"I don't think I'm going," Blaine spoke up, and winced when Kurt glared. "I don't know, I'm just not into parties."

"I completely agree with you, Blaine," Rachel said loudly. "We, as the leads of New Directions, do not have time for fooling around. We need to practice for Sectionals. Blaine, come to my house at six, and we can start trying out different songs. I have the perfect one for _my_ solo, it's by Barbra, of course, and-"

"No," Kurt interrupted. "Blaine is going to this party no matter what. And, no way are you getting the solo this time. It'll go to me-"

"Guys," Blaine sighed, this time being the one to interrupt. "I was actually just planning on staying at home."

"No," Kurt said, standing up, and stalking toward Blaine. "You need to come. Please, don't leave me to be the only one gay going. Blaine, I can't handle that!"

"Then don't go," Blaine smirked, leaning back to get a better view of Kurt. "Sorry, I'm not coming."

Rachel opened her mouth, probably to invite Blaine over again, but he quickly cut her off.

"I'm going to _stay at home_, stuff myself with ice cream, and watch a Harry Potter marathon. Alone."

"Alright, then," Quinn snapped. "I don't really care about what Anderson does, so let's move on."

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "Not until Blaine agrees to come."

"Then, I'm leaving," Quinn stood up, brushing the invisible dust off of her dress. "Goodbye." Before she could leave, however, she bumped into Sam. Blaine quickly straightened up, a blush coating his cheeks. He missed Kurt's raised eyebrow.

"Hello," Sam smiled down at her, before locking gazes with Blaine. He smiled at him, praying that he didn't look nervous, or excited, or scared. Blaine needed to look casual, like Sam's presence meant nothing. Obviously, that wasn't working.

"Hi," Quinn breathed, her cheeks turning into a rosy pink. She looked him up and down, and Blaine fought the urge to punch her in her little pretty face.

"Mind if I sit down?" Sam asked, directing it mostly at Blaine. The whole entire group, other than Kurt, nodded, and Sam took Quinn's seat. Who didn't look like she wanted to leave anymore, but she did.

"New kid, right?" Noah asked Sam, who nodded, smiling. Blaine felt like he was going to hyperventilate. The boy was really attractive.

"Samuel," Rachel smiled brilliantly, and Blaine winced, unsure of where she was going with this. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. "Have you thought of joining Glee club?"

Sam laughed, smiling at Blaine who had cringed. "Still thinking about it, Rachel. I'll definitely get back to you on that."

Usually Rachel wasn't the type to take anything other than a yes, but Blaine raised his eyebrows when she quickly shut her mouth, looking dazed as Sam smiled at her.

"Going to the party, Sam?" Kurt asked, stiffly, and the blonde boy looked at him confused. "Tonight? Everyone's going to be there, it's at Azimio's house. Maybe you can meet some friends, or some _girls_. Hot girls…..Cause you're straight."

Everyone gaped at Kurt, who looked at Sam with a glare. Blaine had no idea why Kurt said that, it was honestly the worst thing you could bring up in a conversation. Kurt should know this, with the constant bullying he had to face.

"Are you going?" Sam asked Blaine, ignoring what Kurt had said. Blaine blushed, and fiddled with his jeans, not sure what to say.

"Yes, he is," Kurt glared at Blaine, and Blaine didn't really want to talk to his friend anymore, not after what he said. Kurt was being too rude.

"Then, I'll go," Sam said, and Blaine flushed the brightest red that had ever been on his face. Sam had said he would come to the party because Blaine was going as well.

Blaine figured one little party couldn't hurt, and he can have a marathon any day.

"Great," Kurt said, biting his lip, tapping his finger against the coffee table. "But, I have to go now." He started to walk off, and Rachel followed him. Finn, who Blaine had forgotten was even there, quickly got up and tried to catch up to Rachel. Noah just shrugged, and walked over to flirt with the cashier.

"I'm sorry about Kurt," Blaine blurted out. "He isn't usually like that. I don't know-"

"It's alright," Sam interrupted. "I don't mind, really."

"Good, because I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable around my friends. They're really great people, except for Quinn, and Noah, and Finn hasn't been the best lately, but you get what I'm saying," Blaine rambled, and oh God, he was starting to talk as fast as Rachel. Sam grinned fondly, and shuffled closer to the flaming red boy.

"I get what you're saying," Sam leaned closer to Blaine, and he forgot how to breathe.

"Uhhh," Blaine bit his lip. "So, tell me about yourself. Where'd you move from?"

"Around," Sam shrugged. "I've been to a lot of places. But, I was born here, in Lima. Thought I'd come see what's changed."

Blaine smiled, but frowned when he realized something. He'd heard that answer before. Actually, he heard it yesterday….

Sebastian.

"Hey, do you have a brother?" Blaine questioned, figured that it wouldn't hurt. They'd probably just laugh at the coincidence or something.

Sam looked up at Blaine, abruptly. His green eyes, still so very beautiful, flared with anger and fear. Blaine was confused, he didn't know what he did to make Sam so angry, but whatever he did, Blaine should apologize. Before he could, however, Sam spoke up.

"None that I talk to, why do you ask?"

"Uhhh," Blaine said, blinking. The room had suddenly gotten really tense, and he didn't know why. "Just someone I met yesterday."

"Who?" Sam demanded. "Who did you meet? What was his name?"

Blaine stared at Sam, unsure as to why the blonde was acting like this. Why did it matter if he knew who Blaine had talked too? Even if it was his brother, surely it couldn't be this important.

"His name is Sebastian, why?"

Sam cursed, shooting onto his feet. Blaine, startled, jumped back into the chair, and watched as Sam tried to control his breathing. He seemed really angry.

"I have to go," Sam muttered, furiously, and stalked out of the Lima Bean. Blaine blinked, and felt a sinking sensation in his chest. Did he do something wrong?

What had happened?

* * *

Kurt wept as he sat in his car. Rachel had given up an hour ago, and Finn had driven her home, but Kurt was still here. Crying his heart out.

He didn't mean to say that to Sam. He honestly didn't. But, Kurt had seen how Blaine blushed at the boy, and Kurt had seen how Sam looked at Blaine. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

When will Blaine realize that _Kurt_ was his soulmate? Not Sam. Kurt. He had waited years for Blaine to finally return his affections, only to have it ripped away from him when Blaine's parents had died.

Okay, Blaine needed time to grieve. Kurt could understand that, his mom had died, he knew exactly how it felt to lose someone so close. Kurt had just thought, though, that by now they would be back together. Sharing coffee, picnics in the park (curtsey of Blaine), make out sessions in Kurt's car, hand holding….

Kurt was the only one who could understand Blaine, why didn't he see that?

A knock on the car window startled Kurt from his thoughts. Thinking it was Puck, he rolled it down, only to face the most handsome man on the planet.

Okay, so his face sorta resembled a meercat. And the guy's hair styling could use some work (it just wasn't up to his standards), but Kurt swore this man was an angel. His eyes were so beautiful, and his complexion perfect –something Kurt valued…..a lot.

"Um, hello," Kurt squeaked, not used to being so nervous around boys. Blaine just made him so comfortable.

"Hello," the man smiled charmingly. "Sorry, it's just I've noticed you in here, and the car hasn't moved in a while. Are you alright? You've been crying."

"Yes," Kurt breathed. "Yes, I'm great. Perfect. Fantastic. Awesome….."

The man laughed, and Kurt flushed when he realized how much of an idiot he sounded like. This was honestly the worst day of his life. Could he just not embarrass himself for one day?

"I'm Kurt," he took a deep breath, and stuck out his hand. The man smiled, and shook his hand.

"My name's Sebastian."


End file.
